shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yūki Yoshino/Gallery
}} Manga= Yuki Yoshino.png|Yūki Yoshino Yūki Yoshino mugshot.png|Yūki Yoshino mugshot Polar Star.png|Yūki and co greets Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 7) Polar Star waking up during cooking duel.png|Yūki witnessing Sōma's duel with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 8) Polar Star heading to camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) Don't be reckless.png|Yūki slaps Sōma for making the whole gang worried. (Chapter 27) Yuki Camp Banquet.png|Yūki enjoys the banquet for the Training Camp survivors. (Chapter 33) Anxious Autumn Election.png|Yūki and Ryōko anxiously await the results of the election. (Chapter 40) The Elite Ten's successors.png|Yūki among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Joichiro presents a feast to Polar Star.png|Jōichirō Yukihira cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Contenders for the 43rd Autumn Election.png|Yūki and co heads towards the venue of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn Election Candidates.png|Yūki alongside the other contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Yuki at the TAE.png|Yūki cooks her dish at the Autumn Election Preliminary Round. (Chapter 49) Yuki presents her dish.png|Yūki presenting her dish to the judges. (Chapter 56) Yuki hides her sadness.png|Yūki hides her sadness from being disqualified. (Chapter 60) Takumi Isami and Yuki in the party.png|Yūki, Isami and a drunk Takumi during the party. (Chapter 60) Ikumi and Isami sits with the Polar Star.png|Ikumi and Isami join Yūki and the Polar Star to cheer for the participants for the First Round. (Chapter 62) Yuki leading the Megumi cheer squad.png|Yūki leads the cheer squad to cheer on Megumi. (Chapter 67) The Polar Star eavesdropping on Soma.png|Yūki and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) I'll quit being a cook.png|A shocked Yūki overhears Sōma's huge Shokugeki gamble. (Chapter 80) Ikumi Megumi and Yuki worry for Soma.png|Yūki and her friends worry for Sōma during the Semifinal Shokugeki match. (Chapter 86) Polar Star Dorm making dishes.png|Sōma having made lunch for the Polar Star Dorm. (Extra) The_Polar_Star_cries_for_Erina.png|Erina Nakiri's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Chapter 138) Satoshi_starts_the_banquet_for_Erina.png|Satoshi starts a banquet for Erina. (Chapter 138) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Yūki and the Polar Star residents ask Erina to critique their dish. (Chapter 138) Yuki_cries.png|Yūki cries having to know the dorm's fate is absolute. (Chapter 141) Polar_Star_watches_Soma_vs_Etsuya.png|The Polar Star and co spectating [[Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki|Sōma's Shokugeki]]. (Chapter 142) Polar_Star_defense.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Chapter 143) Erina's announcement at the PSD.png|Erina makes an announcement at the Polar Star Dorm. (Chapter 171) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Yūki and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Volume 9.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume 9_alt.jpg|Volume 9 alternate cover Volume 21.jpg|Volume 21 cover Volume 30 Book Cover.png|Volume 30 cover without the dust jacket Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 277.png|Chapter 277 cover |-| Anime= Yūki Yoshino (anime).png|Yūki Yoshino Yūki Yoshino mugshot (anime).png|Yūki Yoshino mugshot Yuki Yoshino full appearance.png|Yūki Yoshino full appearance Ryōko, Yūki and Megumi listening to the opening speech.png|Yūki listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Aldini Brothers, Yuki, Ryoko.png|Yuki in a cooking class with Ryoko, and the Aldini brothers. (Episode 3) The Polar Star in Marui's room (anime).png|Yūki and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for Sōma Yukihira's welcome party. (Episode 4) The Polar Star residents during Sōma's welcome party.png|Yūki watches Satoshi Isshiki during Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) Shun explains the situation.png|Yuki and Ryōko Sakaki listen to Shun Ibusaki as he explains the situation. (Episode 5). Soma, Megumi, Ryoko and Yuki picking up vegetables.png|The Polar Star members in the Polar Star Garden. (Episode 6) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Yūki sees Sōma fired up to go to the camp. (Episode 8) Polar Star girls at the bath.png|Yūki in the bath with Megumi Tadokoro and Ryōko. (Episode 10) Yūki enjoying her bed.png|Yūki enjoying her bed. (Episode 10) Yūki and Ryōko worry about Megumi.png|Yūki worries about Megumi. (Episode 11) Yūki slaps Sōma.png|Yūki slaps Sōma (Episode 12) Polar Star Bad Girls.png|The Polar Star girls with personality changes in Isshiki's nightmare. (Episode 13) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Yūki and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Zenji's spirit leaves his body.png|Yūki is worried about Zenji. (Episode 14) Yuki Camp Banquet (anime).png|Yūki enjoys the banquet for the Training Camp survivors. (Episode 14) Yūki cries while eating.png|Yūki cries while eating. (Episode 14) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Yūki is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) The Polar Star girls looking at Sōma.png|Yūki and the Polar Stars girls staring at Sōma. (Episode 15) Nao's Curry Reactions.png|Yuki & the others covering their noses due to the smell of Nao's curry dish. (Episode 21) Yūki Yoshino Title.png|Yūki Yoshino's "Title" (Episode 22) Scared Ryoko & Yuki.png|Ryoko & Yuki in fear of Soma making a disgusting dish. (Episode 24) Yuki comforts Megumi.png|Yuki comforting Megumi after she lost in the Autumn Election quarterfinals. (Episode 27) Horror Struck Yuki & Ikumi.png|Yuki & Ikumi's reaction to how Subaru Mimasaka got in Soma's room. (Episode 28) Yuki & Alice.png|Yuki's reaction to Alice's saying Leonora Nakiri is her mother. (Episode 32) Yuki & Leonora.png|Yuki's reaction to Leonora's bad japanese. (Episode 32) Girls' Leonora Reaction A.png|Ikumi and the Polar Star girls reacting to Leonora's "baring." (Episode 33) Girls' Leonora Reaction B.png|Ikumi & the Polar Star girls after seeing Leonora speak more fluently. (Episode 33) Stagiaire Yuki.png|Yuki during the Stagiaire. (Episode 36) Shokugeki OVA Reactions.png|Yuki & Ryoko learn of Soma's recent shokugeki victories in shock. (OVA 4) The Polar Star cries for Erina (Anime).png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Episode 43) Polar Star defense Anime.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Episode 45) Yuki air tackles Soma.png|Yuki air tackling Soma after returning home from his Shokugeki. (Episode 46) Soma & glum friends.png|Soma looking at his glum roommates. (Episode 50) Fear of Erina's Death.png|The Polar Star residents fear that Erina will die from one of Soma's disgusting dishes. (Episode 50) Overhearing Soma & Erina.png|Hisako & the Polar Star Dorm residents overhearing Soma & Erina's conversation. (Episode 50) Erina's announcement at the PSD (Anime).png|Erina makes an announcement at the Polar Star Dorm. (Episode 50) Hokkaido Bus Riders A.png|Yuki on the bus heading towards the first exam. (Episode 51) Soma's First Exam Group.png|Yuki's team heading off to obtain high quality salmon. (Episode 51) Yuki Crying Blood.png|Yuki crying tears of blood. (Episode 51) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Yuki and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Yuki's Student ID.png|Yuki's Totsuki Student ID. (Episode 57) Yuki hugs Isshiki.png|Yuki hugging Isshiki. (Episode 59) Urara & Jailed Rebels.png|The defeated rebels in a jail cell. (Episode 59) Isshiki's Victory Hug from Yuki.png|Yuki higging Isshiki again after his victory. (Episode 60) Kibou no Uta.png|Yūki in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 4 - Yuki and Ryoko.png|Yūki in Spice (Episode 4) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Yūki in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Yūki in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Yūki in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Yuki in Symbol |-| Others= A la carte novel 2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Yuki ALC3 Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon Valentine's Day Yūki Twitter icon.png|Valentine's Day Special Twitter icon Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Yūki Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Council Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma Valentine's Day Promo.png|Valentine's Day Promo 2016 3DS Yūki Yoshino School Uniform.png|School Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) 3DS Yūki Yoshino Chef Uniform.png|Chef Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) Category:Gallery